McGees next Book
by Goldfishmind
Summary: Set a year after end of season 9. The last book from the Deep Six series. Just a small shot from differend views. Entire team involved.


McGee's Last Book.

It was over a year ago when the bombing took place at the NCIS building. A lot of agents died in the blast. It was a wonder the entire Gibbs team survived. Abby and Gibbs just had a few bruises. Tony had a concussion and some cracked ribs. Ziva had a broken arm.

McGee had internal injuries and was in critical condition, went into a coma but came out four days later. Ducky had suffered a heart attack, but Jimmy Palmer found him in time and saved his life by performing CPR. After 3 months, everyone was healthy again.

Director Vance was running low on good agents; he had a lot of probies left, but very few experienced agents. So he decided to split team Gibbs again. Gibbs had his own team with three new probies, Tony had his own team with Ziva and two probies and McGee was back in cyber-crimes. Ducky and Palmer still perform autopsies on the dead and Abby was still doing the forensics.

A random day, over a year after the blast

Gibbs was early today, as usual. He went straight to his desk and found a small package on his desk. He opened it and recognized it immediately; it was a book, "Deep Six".

'Deep Six, the Last Adventure' 'Thom E. Gemcity'

Gibbs was surprised; he thought McGee stopped writing years ago. Clearly he hadn't. Gibbs opened the book and read the first pages. There was a text written with pen.

_Two things for you, my new and last book, and the promise I'll never write about you again._

_Timothy McGee._

Then there was a printed text.

_Based on the people I love, for L.J Tibbs, Tommy, Lisa, Amy and Pimmy_

_Thank you._

Gibbs sat down on his chair and started to read the book. After 3 hours, his team came in and he had to work. After the day, long and full of paperwork, Gibbs went home with the book in his bag.

Later that night in his basement, he grabbed the book, sat on a chair and started to read again. This ritual went on for 3 days.

Gibbs read everything except the last chapter. He recognized the story, because it was real. This was just partly fiction. So now the last chapter.

The last Chapter.

The entire team sat at their desks and worked the whole day. Tommy wasn't teasing McGregor anymore, well, okay he was still teasing, but less than when McGregor was still a probie. McGregor would be always his probie. They were working on a case. Some guy wanted revenge on them. He already blew up several people. "Uhm, boss?" McGregor said.

"What?" Tibbs was annoyed. He was busy and this guy could do anything at any time.

"_I found him, the guy. He's outside the building."_

_Tibbs' eyes widened. He stood up and almost ran toward the window. He saw a guy standing in front of a car, with something in his hand._

_Tibbs phone rang. "Tibbs"_

"_Hello Special Agent Tibbs, I'm just calling to say goodbye. Soo, goodbye."_

_An enormous blast. Tibbs fell on the ground, along with his entire team. And everyone else in the building. The blast was too hard. _

_Everything was dark._

_Rescue teams were trying to find more survivors, but it was very difficult. The building had collapsed. They had found too many bodies. Dead bodies. No one could have expected this._

_The rescue teams searched for a long time; they found almost every body and were able to identify nearly every one. _

_The director was not in DC when the blast happened. When he heard about it, he went straight to DC and got the list of deceased people. Reading the names was terrible. It was a very long list. Then the names which broke his heart:_

_Lisa_

_Tommy_

_McGregor_

_Amy Sutton_

_Pimmy Jalmer_

_L.J. Tibbs_

'_Things cannot last forever.'_

Then there was another page.

Thanks for reading my books, it was nice to write them, and get reviews on them, to have fans. This was my last Deep Six book. No more L.J. Tibbs. No more Lisa, Tommy, Amy, McGregor or Pimmy Jalmer.

_And again. Thank you._

'_Some things cannot last forever.'_

'_I have no idea where this will lead us, but I have a definite feeling it will be a place both wonderful and strange.'_

_Thom E. Gemcity._

Gibbs closed the book. It was pretty hard to read. Knowing that McGee had only written this to make a promise to his friends at NCIS. And to help himself writing his sadness away. But it was an end. He was so glad this did not really happen in real life.

Also, Tony found the package on his desk. He opened it. It was a book, McGee's book.

'Deep Six, The Last Adventure' 'Thom E. Gemcity'

He opened the book on the first page. Some words, written with pen in a familiar handwriting.

_Hey Tony, 2 things for you. What you want. The promise I'll never write about you (and Ziva) again, and here's the last book._

_Timothy McGee, aka Probie._

Tony smiled.

And the rest of ex-team-Gibbs found a package on their desks. They all opened it and read the first page written with pen, instead of printed letters.

Hey Ziva, got something for you. I promise I'll never write about you again. And the last book, enjoy reading.

_P.S. Don't let Tony notice you're actually reading this._

_Tim McGee _

_Hey Palmer. I'll never write about Pimmy Jalmer. I promise. Here's the book for some proof. ;)._

_McGee._

_Hey Abby._

_I am soo sorry I'm no longer working with you. But I'm stuck in cyber crimes, as you already knew. I guess you found out who Amy Sutton was. Well, after reading the books, and reading this note, you know._

_I'll never write anything about her or anyone else on our old team. _

_Love, Tim._

They smiled.

Hi people. (You can take this out! Your language is fine, just needed a little fine tuning! All done!)

Sorry for bad language, like usual. I tried to find someone to help me with my grammer and I reread it again. (if that's a word..)

It's le me.. again.

This story just popped up in my head, like usual.

I play solitaire and listen some sad music and then I know a story, I hope you liked it.

And, the text _'I have no idea where this will lead us, but I have a defenite feeling it will be a place both wonderfull and strange.' _Is from Sean Murray's twitter account.

Goldfishmind


End file.
